


Nós não vamos fazer melhor na próxima vez

by carolss



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: ...essa foi a nossa chance.





	Nós não vamos fazer melhor na próxima vez

Ele e Alabama costumavam fazer isso, sexo logo antes de um trabalho, ela dizia que ajudava aliviar as tensões e se concentrar, ou pelo menos uma última foda antes de tudo ir pro inferno caso eles fossem pegos. É bom manter a tradição mesmo que fosse uma pessoa diferente na cama naquele momento.

O garoto riu e disse sim quanto Larry lhe contou sobre a tradição e lhe perguntou se ele queria fazer o mesmo. Agora ele estava quieto. Olhando para os pôsteres de revistas em quadrinhos da marvel na parede, ele aceitou o cigarro que Larry tinha oferecido a ele mas o apagou no cinzeiro ao lado da cama após apenas uma tragada. Talvez ele não gostasse de fumar realmente, talvez era uma das coisas que ele fazia porque ele achava que faria com que ele parecesse legal e durão, em qualquer outra pessoa Larry acharia esse um comportamento meio patético, mas no garoto era doce.

Ou talvez ele estava nervoso, Larry não sabia o suficiente sobre o histórico criminal do jovem homem que ele conhecia apenas como Mr Orange mas não lhe surpreenderia nenhum pouco se ele nunca tivesse feito algo na escala do roubo daquele dia antes.

“Sabe tem uma segunda parte da tradição que eu não comentei” Larry disse.

“E qual seria essa ?” o garoto disse voltando seus olhos para ele.

“Voltar para aqui e foder mais uma vez em celebração por um trabalho bem feito”

“Eu gostaria disso” ele diz, mas seu tom não é um de flerte como Larry estava esperando, ele parecia melancólico.

E quando trouxe seus lábios junto aos dele sentiu muito como um beijo de despedida.


End file.
